Shooter Guy
' Shooter Guy' is the fifth track from Miracle of Sound's album, Level 2. It was written, produced, mixed and mastered by Gavin Dunne (Miracle Of Sound). Lyrics written by Gavin Dunne. Vocals arranged and performed by Miracle Of Sound. Music by Miracle Of Sound. This song was released on July 4, 2012. Lyrics Alright Ramirez! Tie my shoelaces! Well I’m a military man with a heart of lead I got a floating M4 stickin’ out of my head Got a cacophonous captain always screaming at me I got the Burgertown blues times infinity I was the brightest in my unit got the tightest of training So why am I down on the range learning basic aiming? Guess I must have got my screws knocked loose in a fight Cause I don’t even remember how to aim down sights Now that the training is done we’re on the chopper to war Captain Noisy is yelling and telling us what we’re here for The mission is critical with volition political I could question it but I ain’t feeling too analytical Cause a dude on a rooftop with an RPG Just sent us spinning around 360 degrees Like a pre-pubescent sniper on 10 sensitivity I spin in circles with a bunch of dudes yelling at me Cause I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy Laws of physics and logic need not apply Yeah I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy As long as I got my wall I will never die 360 no-scope triple collateral guys OH MY GOD headshot bitch! I'm a sniper! Now the world it is fading and my vision’s degrading Through slow motion I’m wading with the bad guys invading Look around in a blur and see the bodies and blood Get control of my legs again and I crawl through the mud Snipers on ledges wearin bulletproof apparel Why are these idiots standing next to those flammable barrels? Red containers of death, they make for easy kills They must spend a fortune on the fuel bill Got a secret vacuum cleaner from my shirt to my pants Sucks up ammo off the floor straight into my hands Just gotta walk over bodies now I refill when I kill Teabag your necrotic face for homoerotic thrills I take a rocket to the face and a shot to the balls But it’s ok I got my good friend Chest High Wall Hiding in cover behind my wall I will hover And in a couple of seconds I will be fully recovered Cause I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy Laws of physics and logic need not apply Yeah I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy As long as I got my wall I will never die That's right SOAP! So now I’m right in the battle explosions roar and they rattle All of the grunts in my unit are getting slaughtered like cattle Stupid morons keep running out in front of my shots Then they bitch at me for shooting them, who programmed these bots? And just when I’m in the zone and the murder’s becoming fun Here comes the heavy armoured chopper with the big minigun I waste a thousand freakin’ bullets and it’s still not down Oh look, a launcher’s lying conveniently on the ground Boom goes the rocket that I pulled out of my pocket Got an infinite stash and no armour’s gonna block it Now we got a locked door blocking the route But Captain Noisy has a key in the shape of his boot We go sneaking and a peeking through the enemy base Into the fire we race, bodies all over the place Holding x is effective to achieve our objective ‘Get to the chopper!’ is our final directive I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy Laws of physics and logic need not apply Yeah I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy As long as I got my wall I will never die Cause I'm the shooter guy, the shooter guy I'm a walkin' talkin' cliche this I can't deny Yeah I’m the shooter guy, the shooter guy As long as I got my wall I will never die Middle class white kids rapping Is so Ghetto (Ghetto) Middle class white kids rapping Is so Ghetto (Ghetto) RAMIREZ! Meaning Parody of First Person Shooters Official Video References Category:Video Game Songs Category:Songs Category:Level 2